


The Prince and The Angel, Part Two

by MooseFeels



Series: Kept [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels





	The Prince and The Angel, Part Two

The Traveler looked at the Prince and said, “Sam. A strange name, I have not heard it before. Tell me, Sam, why did you give me your boots?”

“Because you are injured,” the Prince answered, “and because I shall not be coming down from this mountain any time soon.”

The traveler frowned. He had golden eyes, the color of a hawks, and hair the color of old gold, left beaten in the sun. “Why not?” He asked.

The Prince wrapped his arms, now grown thin, around his body. “I began my journey well prepared,” he said. “I had many fine things, but I gave them away. That is for the best, I know this, but now I have grown cold and thin and I will die, if not before I speak to the angels of god then surely after.”

The traveler stood now, a little smaller than the Prince, but very commanding. “Why do you want to speak to these angels?” He asked. “You said you had many fine things, surely where you are from you could have anything.”

The Prince shook his head and shivered. He had become so cold that his lips and fingertips were turning the frigid color of the clear sky above. “I cannot make anything beautiful,” he replied, voice breaking in the wind. “I cannot make anything so beautiful as the things the people from the mountains make with words. I have to learn.”

The traveler shook his head, making his golden hair shake in the cold sun. “This seems too stubborn,” he says. “I am not sure this was a wise endeavor.”

“Nothing worth doing ever is,” the Prince answered.

The traveler laughed, suddenly, deeply, and like a hand on a great, clanging bell the wind and the cold stopped and suddenly all was still and the Prince saw the Traveler for who he truly was.

 

 


End file.
